


(Saeran x MC/Reader) Partners in Crime

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Mystic Messenger Drabbles [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: Anonymous shouted: happy blog birthday!!! I'm so excited for Ray's route!!! Can I get some headcanons for MC being Saeran's 'partner in crime'? Up for interpretation lol, I want to see what you do with this thanks!!Thank you thank you, I am too!!! Hhhmmm you said headcanons but I’m thinking ~drabble~, hope this is okay! I had A TON of different ideas but thought this one was cute so i went for it^^





	(Saeran x MC/Reader) Partners in Crime

“Saeran, you idiot!” you called out in a hushed whisper, “Why did you think this was a good idea!”

“MC, will you shut up!” he whispered back. The two of you were now crouched behind a certain Jumin Han’s couch while he sit on the other side petting Elizabeth the Third. Saeran motioned for you to follow him as he rushed to the open door down the hall. He facepalmed when he watched you try to army crawl your way there- he motioned for you to hurry up. Once you made it there he yanked you through the doorway and hid the both of you behind the door,

“How are we gonna get out of here, Saeran! This was a horrible idea!” You smacked him on the shoulder as he threw you an aggravated look, rubbing the spot where you hit him.

“It was a good idea at the time! Saeyoung says he gets in here to pet that cat all the time! She just.. she looks so soft, MC! I had to see for myself!”

“I’m sure he gets in here hours /BEFORE/ Jumin comes home!” you exclaimed before he frantically threw his hand over your mouth.

“Will! You! Shut up! We don’t want to get caught in here!”

“You’re good with wires and ropes and things, right?? That’s how you got into the apartment before- use that to get us out of here!”

“Wow, really MC? You want me to what, tie bedsheets together and jump out of the window? We’re in the penthouse! Do you know how high up we are! Don’t be stupid!” 

You squinted at him with clear annoyance on your face. He wanted to pet Elizabeth the Third, he couldn’t just ask Jumin? You were positive Jumin would trust him a little more than he trusts Saeyoung to pet her with his supervision- but no, he couldn’t just ask like a normal person. Now the two of you were left to sneak around the penthouse, avoiding Jumin until you could sneak out.

Saeran suddenly grabbed you by the hand, ushering you to crawl under the bed quickly. You complied and when you saw Jumin’s shoes walk into the room, you understood why and didn’t bother questioning it. The two of you waited until his footsteps moved to the conjoined bathroom before crawling from the bed to tip toe out of the room. You thought this was it, this was your chance! 

Until you heard his footsteps approaching behind the two of you again- so you hip-checked Saeran into the kitchen, hiding in the pantry. The two of you were pressed against each other, his breath fanning across your face.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind a kiss while we wait for our death-”

“Saeran not NOW.”

You huff in annoyance, trying to see through a crack in the door- where did Jumin go? Oh. He sat across the room on the couch again- Elizabeth in his lap. Shit. You heard a crinkling in front of you, where Saeran was now giving you deadpan look with a cookie halfway in his mouth. You suddenly had to fight the urge to smack the cookie right out of his mouth. 

It seemed like ages before Jumin had turned his back to the kitchen. The two of you immediately took the chance to run to the living room, back behind the couch. Elizabeth watched the two of you as you tried to crawl towards the front door, when she meowed. Jumin turned immediately to see her and Saeran yanked you by the back of your shirt back behind the couch. 

“Elizabeth? What is it?” Jumin asked her. She jumped down and started to walk behind the couch, Jumin in tow. You and Saeran quickly started to crawl around the other side- Elizabeth following you. You were glad Jumin had a large sofa and gave 110% to Elizabeth always, otherwise he would have immediately noticed the two of you. In fear of him catching up, you found one of Elizabeth’s toys nearby and threw it as hard as you could down the hall, watching Jumin immediately head down there in concern- he muttered things along the lines of ‘what in the world’ and ‘could one of her toys have fallen off a shelf?’ to ‘…you don’t think Saeyoung is correct about ghosts existing, do you?’

You and Saeran took off towards the front door as you pushed him out of the way to leave first- you had to completely sprint past all of the guards and make your way into the elevator, frantically trying to get the doors to shut. Once they did, though, both of you slide down to wall to sit on the floor. He started to softly laugh when you let out a heavy sigh.

“Looks like we got away with it for now. You aren’t such a bad partner in crime after all. Wanna go do more shit? Ow! Stop punching my arm!”


End file.
